


A Phone Call Away

by LolyzOtaku



Series: Femlash Smut Fics [4]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, I want more Aurora, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Please Pixelberry, Smut, Spoilers, When is Aurora going to be a Love Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: Aurora and Casey have had a back and forth that never reached anywhere, they both know each other so well, but that's all for nothing when they rarely see each other. Well, they're only one phone call away, and one thing leads to the other... who knew that this is how it would start.
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Femlash Smut Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Phone Call Away

This week has probably been the most stressful week for Casey, ever. Not only was the hospital struggling financially but Casey was also very anxious about her friend’s cancer catching up to her. It was world-shattering for her, so stressful that her superiors told her to take a break, but due to the competition between Edenbrook and Mass Kenmore, she simply couldn’t. There was too much to do.

“Casey, are you sure?” Ethan asked, dangling near the door of the diagnostics team’s office. He was leaving for the night, it was almost midnight and he had a busy day tomorrow morning, so did Casey, but she shook her head tiredly.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll make a breakthrough soon, just need to have a look at the most recent diagnoses.” She replied, her voice lifting a tiny bit at the hopes of finding that. Ethan frowned and nodded a goodbye. He would be the only person who would understand her, he also overworked himself to the bone. With a final sigh, he closed the door behind him and Casey slumped in her seat, completely spent.

She did have hope in finding something that could move this patient’s case forwards, but everything in her mind was so muddled that it was impossible to focus. Ever since she graduated from an intern to a full blown doctor, she realised she took most of her energy from her friends, whom she couldn’t hang around much anymore. She saw them at home… but they all had different schedules now, and were rarely home at the same time.

She missed them so much.

**BRRRRR!!!**

Casey almost fell off her seat. Her phone vibrated like an earthquake on the table. She quickly picked it up and placed it on her ear.

“Yes?”

“Casey.” It was Aurora. How glad she was to hear her voice. Ever since Aurora started working for Mass Kenmore, the competition has barely given them time to talk. Right now, this was a very welcome distraction. “Casey? You there?”

“Yes yes. Sorry, I was working.” Casey muttered, getting up from her chair and moving to sit on the couch. Her back was starting to hurt.

“You too? I’ve been swamped with work here too.” Aurora dryly laughed. “I… was thinking about everyone back at home.”

“Yeah?”

“You especially.” Aurora’s voice lowered, as if she was slightly embarrassed to admit that.

Casey gulped. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking of her too. She really liked Aurora, loved spending time with her too, and she hated that this competition put them on opposite sides again. 

“I heard about Kyra… she’s getting worse right?” Aurora asked gently. “How are you doing?” Right, Casey almost forgot about her friend Kyra, who’s bravely fighting cancer. She was a patient once, but they grew so attached that Casey could feel her heart break at the idea of never seeing her again.

Casey took a deep breath, and she could hear Aurora shuffle around on her side too. “She’s going through a lot right now.” Casey answered.

“But how are you? I know you two are close.”

“I’m…” Casey hesitated. She doesn’t even know. Does she have the right to be so upset, it’s not her life on the line, this isn't about her. “I’ll be fine.”

Aurora hummed and more shuffling noises followed.

“Are you busy right now?” Casey asked, worried that she was occupying her time selfishly. “I can leave you to your work, I know you also have a lot to-”

“No no.” Aurora grunted. “Sorry, I was just moving somewhere else. The office was really busy for some reason.”

“Where are you now?”

“The supply closet.”

Casey laughed at that, making Aurora chuckle as well. The supply closet had lots of memories for them. Casey remembers seeing Aurora break down in tears when she was hiding from everyone in one of them, only for Casey to be there to comfort her - this is when they weren’t on good terms too. Since then, they’ve had a lot of respect for each other, which grew into the friendship they have today.

Aurora finally sighed, which made Casey visibly shiver. Her voice had such a low timbre for a woman, enough to be both seductive and threatening, and for some reason Casey loved that. “You comfy now?” Casey teased and Aurora snorted at her friend.

“As comfortable as someone can be in a supply closet.” She joked. “Are you in your office?”

“Yeah, in the diagnostics team’s office. Everyone already left to go home.”

“Wow, even Ethan?”

“Yeah, crazy right…” Casey trailed off. Both women stayed on the phone in silence, just taking in each other’s breaths. It was comfortable, they had grown close enough for even phone silence to be good.

Aurora was the first to break the silence though, chuckling as if she remembered something funny. “Remember when you went with me to my Undergraduate Reunion?”

Casey laughed too, fond of the memory. “Yeah, it was actually really fun.”

“I can’t believe you told some of my old classmates that we were girlfriends.” Aurora muttered, and once again Casey felt a rush of excitement. Aurora had the gift of being able to portray her facial expression simply by her voice, maybe because Casey knew Aurora well enough as well. Casey could swear that Aurora had that bashful look, where her cheeks turn darker, and she looks at her hands, her hair falling into her face.

She could visualise it. “Their faces were priceless.” Casey replied, lifting her knees to her chest so she could hug them. She felt like a highschool girl talking on the phone with her crush. “Did you ever come out to them before?”

“Well, never officially came out, but they knew I wasn’t straight.” Aurora answered.

“Had lots of girlfriends back in the day?”

“No!” Aurora laughed. “I was very focused on my studies.” That was true, from what Casey knew of Aurora, she was a very hard-working woman. That’s why Aurora had insisted on Casey coming along to the Reunion, because she’d never been a people person, she never even partied!

Casey licked her lips, remembering the dance they had at that party/reunion. They had been so close, and Casey knew there was tension there, she just knew. “What about now? Still too focused on your  _ ‘studies’ _ ?”

Aurora took a second to reply, and Casey really thought she somehow crossed a line. “No… now I’m focused on something else.”

“Something else?” Casey dared to ask. “My voice?” She said through gritted teeth, her gut clenching in anticipation. Why had she said that? It was so easy to flirt with her sometimes, like an instinct.

Casey could hear the deafening silence, but she could also hear Aurora’s shaky breath. 

“Yes.” Was the only reply. 

Casey felt her whole body tingle, her breath catching in her throat, her face turning a shameless shade of red. She wasn’t expecting that at all. “Oh.”

A second of silence, she knew Aurora also regretted saying that, she could hear her inner monologue insulting her for it. “Well… Have I mentioned that I really like your voice.” Casey continued.

Aurora audible gulped at that. “No, you never said that.”

“It’s very nice, I could listen to you for hours.” Casey confessed, suddenly feeling brave.

“So we can talk like this for hours?”

“Yeah, I would love that.” It was this back and forth filled with nothing but pure adoration. They both cared for each other on such an extreme level, it’s shocking really that neither has done anything about it.

“What do you like about my voice?” Aurora asked, hesitating at every word. Casey was actually pretty surprised, Aurora has never been upfront about flirting, all Casey got when she flirted with her were faraway glances. 

Casey was feeling very hot right now, like her whole body was on fire. The things Aurora did to her, even when she wasn’t here. She pressed a hand on her own thigh, in hopes she would be able to control herself.

“It’s seductive.” She answered. “It’s right above a purr, like you’re both scolding me and seducing me at the same time.” 

“...Is it working?” Aurora’s voice trembled, much like Casey’s whole body. It was beyond this world.  _ Yes it was working!  _ She wanted to shout. But she simply moaned very lowly, she didn’t try to hide it, it was the best way to tell Aurora what she was doing to her, how much she really enjoyed her voice. “Oh Casey…” Aurora whispered.

Neither doctor knew this call was going to lead to this, but neither were complaining either, regardless of how much work they both had to do.

“Are you really alone?” Aurora asked tentatively.

“Yes, are you?”

“I’m in a supply closet, Casey.”

“Aurora, are you sure… you want this?” Casey had to ask, she had to. She wouldn’t dare risk their friendship for something like this. She still could pass off as this being a joke.

“I… Casey. I’m really turned on right now, to be perfectly honest.”

“Oh my god.” That was the best answer Aurora could’ve given her. Casey took no hesitation to shuffle up in her seat and remove her lab coat. “Me too.” She replied, unbuttoning her dress shirt. 

“What are you doing right now?” Aurora asked, a sense of urgency in her tone. Casey gasped when her shirt was open, her free hand reaching to cup one of her breasts, just to massage it a little bit.

“Tell me if it’s TMI but I’m massaging my breasts.” Casey responded.

Aurora shuffled on her side too, and Casey could only imagine that she was freeing herself from some clothes too. Oh my god, how much she would give to see that, Aurora’s naked form, her perfectly smooth skin, her boobs, every inch of her body. She wants to kiss her so bad.

“Casey don’t be fucking stupid, that’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard.” Aurora said and Casey moaned once again. She reached inside her bra now to play with her nipple.

“Then you’re going to love this… My nipples are so hard.”

“Ohhh…” Aurora grunted. “Are you playing with them?”

“Yeah.”

Aurora’s moans only managed to fuel Casey’s lust. Her mind was doing wonders too, imagining Aurora touching her body too, imagining her getting off from Casey’s own voice. This was so hot. 

“Do me a favour, pull up your skirt if you haven’t yet.” Aurora ordered.

“How do you know I’m wearing a skirt?”

“You always wear that really tight skirt to work, I know you.” Aurora said, frustrated. “It really makes your ass pop so I’m not complaining.”

Casey groaned, which made Aurora gasp in arousal. “You’re making me so wet right now.” Casey admitted. “I’m lifting my skirt then.” She grabbed the edges of her pencil skirt and started pulling it up to her waist. Her panties now in sight. She reached to massage her thigh again, her legs shivering at the contact.

“Okay okay… What underwear are you using?”

“Why? You want a pair?”

“Casey for fuck sake, just tell me.”

“They’re pink, lingerie, pretty tight on me actually.” Casey explained, her eyes scanning over her own body. She spread her legs wider, feeling the tingle in between her thighs get more desperate.

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” Aurora breathed. “Tease yourself outside of your panties. Just slowly.”

Casey could feel her own breathing starting to get a bit more insistent. She needs this so much, listening to Aurora tell her what she wants her to do was so erotic, so alluring. She steadily reached to caress the middle of her soaking panties, she scratched her clit teasingly, making her whole body tense up.

“Holy shit.” Casey yelped.

“Good.” Aurora said, her voice heavy as well. “I’m touching myself as well Casey, at the sound of you. I’m fingering myself in the supply closet. Moan my name for me.”

“Aurora… Oh my god.” Casey marvelled, imagining the way Aurora’s body twitched at all the right touches, her back curving so she could reach her fingers faster. “Aurora…” Casey teased her own nub faster, almost as if she was touching it directly. Her underwear was so wet by now.

“Casey, fuck.” Aurora gasped out, her breathing clearly getting erratic. “Finger yourself as well, I wanna hear it.”

“Yes yes yes-” Casey hurriedly reached inside her panties, finally connecting with the throbbing muscle. She moaned so loudly that she wouldn’t doubt if the room next door heard it. She immediately started to rub faster, her hips lifting from the couch.

“Rub it fast.” Aurora managed to articulate through her string of moans. “I wanna hear you Casey.”

“I’m so wet Aurora.” Casey whimpered, fingering her fast enough that she almost dropped the phone. She lifted her feet to the couch, so she could spread her legs wider and still lift her hips high enough to get friction.

“Yes…” Aurora grunted. The sounds she was making were so unreal, Casey couldn’t help it. She rubbed faster and faster, her moans filling the room, Aurora’s own moans filling the entirety of her mind, along with the image of Aurora fingering herself. Both of them are so close, Casey can tell by the desperate needy moans from Aurora, and herself, she could barely see anymore.

“Aurora, I’m gonna cum.” Casey warned, her legs trembling at the sheer force of wanting to reach her orgasm. She threw her head back, gasped and closed her eyes.

“I’m gonna cum too oh my god.” Aurora choked. 

And all of a sudden, Casey’s whole body froze in a dramatic pulse. Her clit throbbing along with her heartbeat, her legs twitching as her muscles tensed at the pleasure that drove itself through her whole body.

She could hear Aurora’s breath stop for a full second and then come back in heavy pants.

Casey dropped to the couch, exhausted, her hand holding the phone completely numb. “I… can’t believe we just did that.”

“I can. You’ve been wanting to get in my pants for so long.” Aurora replied. Casey fumbled for an answer, completely flustered.

“And you haven’t?! Don’t pretend I didn’t notice the looks you gave me.”

“Okay, fair. You are very nice to look at.”

They laughed at each other, still lost in each other’s breaths again. This time hefty ones. Casey fought herself to ask the question burning in her mind, she really wanted this to happen again, but not over the phone. She wanted to touch Aurora, to kiss her, to be her girlfriend for real. She struggled to get the words out.

“Aurora do-”

“Casey I-”

They both talk over each other. “Oh sorry, go on.” Casey added. Aurora sighed from the other line, easing her breathing.

“I was wondering if- …do you want to go have dinner with me this Saturday?”

“Oh.” Casey was once again surprised with Aurora. Maybe she grew a lot during her time at Mass Kenmore, maybe she was always like this just not with her, or maybe Casey just never noticed. Her heart fluttered, butterflies starting from the bottom of her stomach as they flooded her whole chest with warmth. This was so nice, Casey could explode with excitement. “I would love that.”

“Thank god.”


End file.
